


Lake House

by Sinistretoile



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Based on a Tumblr Post, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: The house was perfect. Perfect location. Perfect view...
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post thread by after-avenging-hours regarding Ransom's big ass windows and his lack of pants.

The house was perfect. The view was perfect. The lake on one side, lush trees on the other. She could only see one of her neighbors. The modern atrocity was out of place along the lakeside. Full of sharp edges and windows. It didn’t matter though. Her house was perfect. She’d put up with the eyesore for the home of her dreams. She bought the house and moved in. It was her present for surviving that nightmare of a fucking sham of a marriage.  
She didn’t know who lived in the eyesore. A landscaping company tended the grounds on occasion. The grass kept clipped short. The bushes trimmed. No flowers. And never anyone there. The sun’s rays would catch in the reflection of all that glass then it would be dark. Until one night, it wasn’t. Every light in the house burned brightly into the night.   
Imagine her surprise when one of the hottest men she’d seen her life traipsed across all those windows buck ass naked. “Fuck!” She legit fell off the couch on her ass, spilling her wine on her chest and all over her book. She stood, flustered and annoyed with herself. Sweater and book ruined. A huff of air blew a tress of hair that had fallen loose in her tumble from her forehead. She looked down at the large red stain on the sweater and with another annoyed huff, pulled it over her head. She dabbed at her wine-wet tits with the ruined fabric. She felt the prickle of awareness and looked up to find the man standing in all his glory, staring right at her.  
Her cheeks blushed and she held the sweater against her chest, covering her nakedness. She plucked up the glass and the book and scurried from the room. With a disgusted sound, she tossed the book in the trash and set the glass in the sink. She cleaned the wine off her chest. A detour to the bedroom for another shirt then she returned to clean the puddle of red from the hardwood. She avoided looking out the windows until she cleaned it up.  
And when she did so, the house was dark and the man was gone. She sighed in relief. Had she imagined the whole thing? No, she’d seen him. She was certain.  
Another couple nights passed. House all lit up. Sexy, naked man wandering around without a care in the world. She tried to avoid looking at the house at night but the damn thing was so garish, all lit up at night, that it was sometimes hard to avoid. Every goddamn time, he would be strutting in front of the windows in some state of undress. If he wasn’t swaggering around with his cock out, he was stood watching her.  
It wasn’t fair that she used the room that faced the lake and therefore naked man’s house for all sorts of things. Relaxing and drinking wine while reading a book or watching TV. Doing yoga, dancing, puzzles, attempting to paint, whatever struck her fancy. She refused to be ran out of her favorite room in HER home by some exhibitionist asshole letting his dick swing. Besides...she found she liked him watching her. And she began to suspect that he liked her watching him too.

The night started out much the same as the first night she’d seen him walk through the house naked. She laid on the couch in a sweater and panties, nursing a glass of sweet white wine and reading a Harlan Thrombey mystery. She glanced up from the pages to find him standing in the window, fully clothed. She smirked and raised her glass at him, wiggling her fingers in a wave. She couldn’t be sure of his reaction from this distance. She sipped the wine and turned the page then looked up. He reached across his body and peeled the sweater off.  
He had her attention. She closed the book and set it on the couch next to her. He dropped the sweater and reached for his belt. She shifted, rubbing her thighs together. Her tongue swept over her bottom lip as he opened his jeans and pushed them down off his hips. He ran his palms up his sides then reached for his cock. It must have been semi-hard because she watched him stroke it, looking across the water at her. He nodded in her direction. It could have meant anything, but she knew what he wanted.  
She set the glass down and reached between her thighs. The backs of her fingers caressed up her bare thighs. She looked to where his eyes should be. Tilting her head to the side, she braced her bare feet on the low coffee table, spreading her legs wide. She leaned back against the couch and her hands gathered the sweater and drew it up her belly. Grabbing her breasts underneath the warm fabric, she arched her back and rotated her hips.  
Her neighbor was backlit so she couldn’t see his face but she imagined him licking his lips. She licked her own and brought the sweater up, baring herself for him. Her palms kneaded her breasts, fingers knowingly pinching and tugging on her nipples until they peaked. Her hooded eyes watched him take a step forward as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties.  
The short tuft of hair on her mons wet her fingers. Those fingers skimmed down her pussy lips, dipping into her wetness. Fuck, she loved this. She bit her bottom lip, playing her fingers over her clit. He touched the glass. She could see his arm pumping his cock.  
“Fuck.”  
She tugged the panties to the side, putting her soaked slit on full display for him. She thought she heard him echo her exclamation. She deliberately brought her fingers to her mouth and drew those fingers between her lips. She pumped them in and out, her arousal and saliva slicking them.  
What the fuck was she doing? Too late to stop now. She teased her clit, imagining his tongue instead. His broad, muscular shoulders holding up her trembling thighs. Her body brooked no resistance to her fingers when she pushed them inside. She crooked them against her sweet spot and groaned. Her hands worked together, coiling her orgasm tighter. She watched him through the slits of her eyes, her moans obscenely loud in the quiet, empty room. She imagined she could hear his grunts as he fucked his hand. His forehead joined his hand pressed to the glass. His hips rolled, plunging his thick cock into his fist.  
His head snapped up as she threw her head back, shouting her orgasm. She squirted onto the hardwood floor, the rug and the coffee table. She KNEW she heard it this time. “Fuck!” Thick ribbons of cum splashed against the glass. They stared at each other for a moment. She looked away then and reached for her glass of wine, taking in a mouthful. She looked down at the mess she made then up at the windows. He was gone. Her heart and her belly sunk. The lights winked out.  
She popped up and looked around the room, lost. Her post-orgasmic bliss washed away in the realization of what she’d just done. She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and some cleaner. She quickly cleaned up the mess and dumped her wine. She would buy blinds or curtains tomorrow. Something. First thing. This wouldn’t happen aga-  
A knock sounded on the patio door. She crept out of the kitchen, unlocked the door and turned the knob, letting the door’s weight swung it open. Ransom stepped into the doorway. A pair of grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and he wore a cream sweater cable knit that looked worse for the wear.  
“Hi, neighbor.” He stepped further in and closed the door behind. She closed the few steps between them. His arm circled her waist and pulled her hard against his body. Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers. He backed her up against the counter and dropped to his knees. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know she wrote her own story based on this thread. I loved it. Go read it. You might like it too. She also knows that I wrote a story based off the thread and she encouraged it. And I hope she likes it.


End file.
